The Rock
by Renegade Noa
Summary: CHAPTER THREE!! Our mysterious enemy has been unmasked, and more secrets come out. Will they survive the whole game in the end...
1. Default Chapter

  
Hey! Okay this is my first action and adventure fic! And of course ROMANCE! Even though if you ask me I think my romance fics suck. But anyway it's my usual pairings Heero and Relena, Duo and Hilde, Trowa and Middi, Quatre and Dorothy, and Wufei and Sally. Okay all ya gotta do is review and I'll write more!  
Ja ne, Relena Yuy  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rock  
  
  
AC-206  
Alcatraz an abandoned prison now used as a rebel fortress. Over 960 Leos, Mobile Dolls, and Serpents, 26 beam cannons, and a hell of a lot of soldiers. Most are ex-members of OZ, Romefeller, the Whitefang, and the Barton Foundation.   
  
And so the endless waltz of war continues again...  
  
  
Place: Preventers Office  
Location: Unknown  
  
The Preventers and the ESUN (Earths Sphere United Nations) have been building new Gundams, already preparing for the new threat at merge. The Gundam Pilots ready for battle now at the age of 26, with some married. Duo and Hilde Maxwell have been married for 6 months and expecting their first child in 6 months.  
  
Trowa and Middi Barton have been married for 4 months and expecting their first child in 8 months.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy Winner have been married for 4 months.  
  
Wufei and Sally Chang have been married for 5 months and expecting their first child in 9 months.  
  
Heero and Relena have been married for 2 months.  
  
  
Place: Alcatraz  
Location: San Francisco Bay, California   
  
It was solid dark as look out lights roamed the island. Cold water splashing up against the rocks at the bottom. Over 20 soldiers roaming the perimeter armed and ready to shoot anything that moves.  
  
The siren went off, as in the distance you can hear enemy mobile suits approaching fast. Shouts and screams are heard as soldiers rush to their suits ready for battle. A pack or Aires and Space Leos head off into battle first. Followed by over a dozen Mobile Dolls (MD).   
  
As the battle rages on, inside Alcatraz over 100 soldier's rush around the room giving commands and battle motives. But a lone figure dressed in an OZ uniform in the middle of the room stood staring at the battle raging on outside.  
  
  
If you get closer you notice he has blonde hair and ice blue eyes. Two little pieces of his bangs stick out on the left side. Dressed in blue with a flowing black cape, with knee high black boots.  
  
" My Name is Treize Khushrenada," He said with a smirk. "This war will unite OZ with me at the top...A dead person would be best for the job, they'd never know what hit them..." He snickered evilly turning his attention back to the battle.  
  
  
  
  
Place: Maxwell House  
Location: L2 colony  
  
Duo Maxwell typed away on his laptop, searching through files and records. A couple of screens pop-up as more data flowed onto the screen.   
  
  
A very pregnant Hilde Maxwell walked through the door. Her eyes lay upon her husband trying desperately to find information on this new threat to peace. She wobbled over to him and laid a hand on his shoulder.  
  
  
His face turned to her as he let out a sigh. "I can't find anything on this new alliance...but I found some information on Alcatraz. I hope the others are having better luck." Duo said dryly. Hilde nodded her head in agreement. "Lets pray this threat will hold off longer..." Hilde stated sadly.  
  
"Yah..." was all Duo could say turning his attention back to his laptop.  
  
  
  
Place: Winner Mansion  
Location: Saudi Arabia   
  
  
Hundreds of Maquanacs (please some one tell me how to spell this.) roamed around the Winner Mansion searching and gathering info. Two lone figures stood in the middle of then mess, Quatre and Dorothy Raberba Winner.  
  
"Quatre," Dorothy begun. "How long do you think the war will last?" Dorothy asked her husband, with a hint of fear in her voice.  
Quatre noticed this and wrapped an arm possessively around his wife. "I'm sure it won't last long." Quatre told her reassuringly, but inside he wasn't sure if they would even survive.  
  
"I hope so Quatre. I hope so." Dorothy said as she cuddled up against her husband. "I hope so too." Quatre whispered in her ear.  
Place: Chang Residence  
Location: China  
  
  
A pregnant Sally walked around outside of her home. Butterflies roamed the area and the breeze was blowing gently. In the background you can hear Wufei practicing his katana.  
  
Sally smiled at how determined he was to be stronger then the enemy. Sally started to head to the back yard, were you can hear multiple curses and bangs. She stiffened a giggle at the sight in front of her. Wufei was throwing rocks and anything else he found at the tree that his katana was stuck in.   
  
Sally couldn't hold it in anymore; she started to laugh, which caught Wufei's attention.  
  
Wufei gave her a cold scowl. "What's so damn funny?" Wufei demanded. "What happened?" Sally asked.  
  
Wufei let out a heavy sigh. "I was swinging the damn katana when...well I guess it sort of...slipped." Wufei said as Sally giggled some more. Wufei groaned he would never hear the end of this.   
  
Wufei sighed and kicked the tree. Wufei was dazed for a moment when he looked up to see his katana falling out of the tree. It hit him right in the middle of his head. We hear Sally laugh even harder as Wufei screams, "INJUSTICE!"   
  
  
  
  
Place: Barton Estate   
Location: Unknown  
  
  
Trowa Barton walked through the halls of his home. Trowa sighed; he was worried about how long the war would last. How long he would have to leave his wife and his unborn child unprotected and alone. Trowa sighs more heavy this time. He shouldn't be thinking about this now, he should be spending time with his family while he still can.  
  
Trowa begins to walk again, but stops as he sees Middi asleep on the couch. A smile appears across his features. (And when I do fight, I know I can't die. I have someone to come back to.) He sits down in front of his wife and examines her features. "I have two people to come back to." Trowa whispers softly as he rubs her swollen belly.  
  
  
  
Place: Yuy Mansion  
Location: Sanc Kingdom  
  
  
Heero typed away furiously on his laptop gathering information for the war. Information such as battle techniques, rebel fortresses, and new type Mobile suites. He heard a creak behind him to see nothing there. Heero sweat-dropped. (I'm getting a little edgy.) He sighed and turned back around to find to Yellow eyes staring at him. "Meow..." Heero growled. "Stupid cat..." Heero stated through gritted teeth. Heero shook his head a few times and looked over to the clock, it read 7:00 AM.  
  
Heero's eyes widened. "Oh shit! Relena's going to be up any minute!" Heero exclaimed as he started to frantically clean up. No one would ever believe that he once was called the perfect soldier.   
  
  
  
Place: Unknown  
Location: Unknown  
  
  
"Watch your loved ones closely gundam pilots..." An eerie voice said, surrounded in complete darkness.  
  
A/N=You have to review to have another chapter...  
Ja ne, Relena Yuy  



	2. Watch your loved ones well...

Hey! I'm so glad you guys liked my fic! I promise that this chapter will be longer! It may come take longer for me to get this next chapter out because the first Nine-week finals will start. I really don't want to flunk the first finals of the year. Oh and I forgot this last time.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I DO *NOT* OWN GUNDAM WING! And if I did they would not wear the weird clothes they wear. So don't sue! Me have *NO* money!  
  
Ja ne, Relena Yuy  
  
  
  
  
  
The Rock  
Chapter 2: Watch your loved ones well...  
  
  
  
Place: Unknown  
Location: Unknown  
  
A shadow clad in black sat on a throne. His surroundings were one of a base. He stands, and you can see his dark blue eyes almost black. His hair was brown, and cut short with a few locks of hair covering his eyes.  
  
"Be ready gundam pilots. Spend as much time with your families as you can, they won't be there forever..." His voice was musky and deep. With that he walked back into the shadows he emerged from, his black cape flowing behind him.   
  
  
  
Place: Alcatraz  
Location: San Francisco Bay, California   
  
  
Over 300 mobile suites and soldiers were gathered at the mobile suite hanger. At the head of the crowd Zechs Marquise or now known as Hotshot Robinson, stood beside the Epyon Custom. His hair cut, spiked and died black.  
  
Behind him was Noin Marquise or now known as Ace Robinson stood silently beside Tallgesse III. Her hair is now brown.   
Their suits were now painted. Epyon 's paint job was solid black with a red center. Instead of its usual green eyes they were red. Tallgesse was painted red with a black center and black eyes.   
  
On the center stage stood Treize. He lifted his arm and pointed to a dark corner, with a snap of his fingers the lights flickered on to show a new Mobile Suit.  
  
"This," Treize started. "Is a new type mobile suit, it is the advanced model of the Serpents. It is called Shadow; it has many abilities of the gundams but...twice as strong." As he stated this, the crowd cheered and screamed. Treize smirked, his face haunted and evil. "It is time to attack!" Treize screamed and looked around as the soldiers patted each other on the back wishing them luck. He turned to his gundam standing alone in the shadows blending in with the blackness it earned its name from. "Be ready earth..." Treize begun as he jumped into his cockpit. " 'Cause I am back from hell!" Treize screamed as he boosted Shadows speed to max, and left the hanger like a flash.   
  
  
  
Place: Maxwell House   
Location: L2 Colony  
  
  
Duo Maxwell walked down the halls of his house. It was quite with out Hilde nagging at him, about staring at the computer screen too long is rotting his brain. "Yah and I'm hungry too..." Duo whined. "Damn how long does it take to go shopping for a few items?!" He complained some more as he plopped on the couch. He laid his head back and began to drift asleep.  
  
A few minuets later...  
Duo would have slept longer but he heard a noise that made him jump to his feet. The sound of mobile suits echoed through the halls of his home, some of the pictures on the wall started to vibrate. "Oh shit... I can't fight now! I don't know where the hell Deathscythe is!" Duo exclaimed running around the home shutting all the windows. "Now Psycho Lady- I mean Lady Une told me something...Uhhh....ahhh....ummm...PREVENTERS HEADQUARTERS!!!" Duo exclaimed happily. Then something hit Duo. " But that's in...ANTARCTICA! Oh shit..." Duo said as he looked out side one of the windows to see at least twenty or so mobile suites.   
  
" Well just my damn luck..." Duo sighed. " Boy the odds are against me...ah what the hell..." Duo said flatly as he took one last look out the window and ran to the garage.  
  
Inside the garage it was dark and silent except for the sound of mobile suites and people screaming like hell out side. Duo walked over to the middle of the garage and opened a door. He flicked on the lights to show a closet full of guns, explosives, bombs, arrows, and more than enough bullets to supply a whole damn army.   
  
Duo reached inside and pulled out a rocket launcher and an AK-47. Duo grinned evilly and exclaimed, " This is going to be so much fun!" Duo put a round of ammo in the gun and flicked of the safety lock. " The God of Death is back from hell and ready to shoot anything that moves!" Duo screamed using this as a war cry and ran out the garage door. A couple of seconds later Duo runs back inside grabs the rocket launcher and runs back out again.   
  
And there forth we hear multiple screams, curses, a couple of booms and bangs, and the list goes on...  
  
  
Place: Winner Mansion  
Location: Saudi Arabia  
  
The siren was going off and the bright lights flashing. Maganacs rushed to their suites, as others stationed themselves at cannons that surrounded the mansion. Quatre ran down the stairs that lead to the underground hanger. Following close by was Dorothy who was followed by Rashid.   
  
Quatre was not loving this, here they are in the middle of no where or as Duo would say in the boonies; any way with out Sand Rock. Man were they just so damned screwed.   
  
Quatre jumped off the staircase, reached over and grabbed Dorothy's hand and they ran over to the main controls. Rashid followed slowly behind staring at the couple in front of him. (Master Quatre seams a little bit worried about this attack. It is just a few suites nothing the Maganac can handle. Hmm... there must be something more but what is it...) Rashid pondered as he watched Quatre type up a few things on the screen.   
  
"Quatre..." Dorothy began. " Do you think the Maganacs can win with out the Sand Rock?" Dorothy asks with a hint of curiosity. Quatre looked down. " Yah I'm sure they can handle this, they have done it before." Quatre said reassuringly and turned his attention back to the screen in front of him. Dorothy smiled brightly. "Good, I hope no one gets hurt." With that Dorothy pulled up a nearby stool and sat down watching Quatre type furiously on the keyboard.   
  
Out side the Maganacs were blowing away mobile suites two or three at a time. " We won't need Master Quatre's help at all. Tell him that he needs not to worry about us and to just worry about him and Mistress Dorothy." Abdul said as he blew up a few more mobile dolls.   
  
Inside the mansion Quatre responded with a, " I hope your right."  
  
  
Place: Sanc Kingdom's Airport  
Location: Sanc Kingdom, Russia  
  
Heero stood in front of his wife, wishing she didn't have to leave. With all the threats about this new enemy he hated to see Relena get on the plane.   
  
"Promise you'll be extra careful, Relena." Heero said sternly. Relena smiled a lopsided grin and kissed him. "You worry too much." Relena said as she hugged him and began to walk toward the plane. "Right...like you worry too less and get in trouble." Heero said to her retreating figure. "Bye. Be careful!" Relena yelled as she ascended the stairs and boarded the plane.   
  
Heero watched as the plane blasted off toward Moscow were she would give a speech to all the Colonies and Earth. Heero sighed and gave one last look at the vanishing black figure high above, and began to walk away.   
  
  
  
  
Place: Sanc Kingdoms Airspace  
Location: 40 degrees North, 80 degrees East  
  
  
Relena was sitting in her seat playing with her locket. It was a present from Heero for her twenty-first birthday. It was in the shape of a heart, which is solid gold. Inside was a picture of Her and Heero on their wedding day. To the right of that was an inscription. In carved cursive letters, it said To: Lena From: Heero -Have a happy twenty-first.   
  
Relena smiled to herself. He was very sweet when he wanted to be. Even though he's more human than when he came to Earth, he still isn't the one for social events. She giggled thinking back to her wedding. The guys had the hardest time getting him to keep on his tie and standing up at the podium in front of everyone. She would have laughed again but the plane began to shake and the lights turned out. The last thing Relena heard was the sound of the Pilot radioing for help as her world went black.  
  
  
Place: Chang Residence  
Location: China  
  
Wufei and Sally Chang ran behind the property, Wufei holding his katana and Sally her gun. Wufei's head looked from side to side checking for soldiers. "They're over here! Hurry!" Some soldiers shouted in the background. "Shit..." Wufei cursed and quickened their pace. " Damn it Wufei! I can't run that fast!" Sally screamed. Wufei replied with a "Be quite Woman." Wufei hissed as he turned around and picked her up. " What in the hell do you think your doing?!" Sally questioned. Wufei smirked. " You said you couldn't run that fast. Anyway were almost in the clearing." Wufei stated. Sally stared at him puzzled. " Lady Une and a few Preventers are going to pick us up at the edge of the forest." Wufei stated.  
  
Sally turned her head forward. There she saw three Preventers and Lady Une standing in front of a white leg? " Oh no..." Sally said turning her head to look at Wufei. Wufei smirked. " Oh yes..." He said as he stopped and put Sally down to her feet. Wufei walked toward his gundam. He looked up to examine it. Nataku stood at a good 16 stories and was now painted red. Nataku , Altron II, was equipped with a 3-beamed scythe, and a double gattling gun. " Lady, Take Sally with you to the Preventers Head Quarters, keep her safe. While I go help that idiot Maxwell get out of trouble." Wufei said turning to look at Sally and Lady Une. " Don't do anything stupid." Sally said walking up to him.  
  
Wufei glared at her. " Woman."  
Sally glared back. " Jerk."  
  
With that He hugged Her, and boarded Nataku. Sally watched as he climbed into Nataku's cockpit and blasted off toward space. As she watched the gundam blast away. "Be Careful." She whispered as she turned and followed behind Lady Une.  
  
  
  
Place: Preventers Head Quarters   
Location: Unknown  
  
When Sally arrived , Lady Une lead to her the main quarters were Quatre and Dorothy were watching the news on a sofa and Trowa and Middi were sitting by the window. Sally walked over to a chair near the TV and looked at everyone. "So..." Sally started "why are you guys here?" Sally asked.  
  
Quatre and Dorothy for respond. " I don't know who the hell they think they are attacking people and killing innocents!" Dorothy shouted. Quatre nodded his head in agreement. " We have to stop them. I'll go in Sand Rock and-"  
  
Trowa interrupted Quatre. " I'll go in Heavy Arms. We'll bring Deathscythe to Duo. I'm sure they'll need the help." Trowa said, as he stood up. Quatre turned to look at him. " What will we do about Wing Zero? We can't ship a gundam to a pacifist country." Quatre asked the group. "We-" Trowa began, but was cut off when Dorothy and Middi turned up the volume on the news.  
  
" Enemy mobile suits attacked a private plane, which held the Vice Foreign Minister. The plane crashed in Siberia, there is no sign of survivors." The reporter said. His words echoing through the silent room. No one moved no one spoke.   
  
  
  
Place: Yuy Mansion  
Location: Sanc Kingdom  
  
  
" Enemy mobile suits attacked a private plane, which held the Vice Foreign Minister. The plane crashed in Siberia, there is no sign of survivors." A reporter stated. "And now the weather-"  
  
Heero turned off the TV, not wanting to believe it. 'No survivors.'   
"No..." Heero stated. 'No survivors.' His face was pale and his eyes were blank. Pagan walked into the room. He looked at Heero. " Master Heero, maybe you should-" Heero interrupted him. "She's not dead." He said plainly. "Master Heero, she's gone." Pagan said grimly. Heero turned to face him. Pagan looked into his eyes which held anger. "She's not dead, god damn it!" Heero said furiously, as he stalked out of the room.  
  
Pagan followed him. Heero slid on his black duster and was about to reach for the doorknob when Pagan finally spoke up. "Master Heero, where are you going?" Pagan asked. Heero turned to look at him. "Preventers Head quarters, to pick up Wing Zero. Then I'm heading to Siberia to find Relena. I'll search that whole damn country if I have to, to find her." Heero said coldly as he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Outside you could hear the sound of a truck cranking and the roar of the diesel as he sped off to find his loved one.   
  
Pagan sighed and leaned up against a wall. " For your sake Master Heero. For your sake I hope and pray that you find Mistress Relena." With that the old man closed his eyes than reopened them. " Alive, I hope." Pagan added as he walked away into the loneliness of the dark mansion.  
  
  
  
Place: Unknown  
Location: Unknown  
  
  
A young girl slowly opens her eyes. She slowly raises her body. Her head is pounding furiously, her back stings along with her legs, and her vision his blurry. She slowly raises her fingertips to her head to feel something wet. She pulls her hand back to see her finger stained crimson...blood. She looks around to see metal debris and fire. Smoke filled the air making it hard to breath.   
  
She walked around for a few moments, then finally finding a way out fell to the ground which was covered in snow. When she raised her self up the snow was covered in blood as well. " Where in the hell am I?" She questioned herself, then she blinked. " Who am I?" She asked, the only reply she got was the whistling of the cold un-forgiving wind.  
  
-To Be continued-  
  
On the next chapter of The Rock-  
Heero meets up with the pilots and his gundam, As this girl wonders alone in the snow. With more evil plots being made by the enemy.   
  
Chapter Three- Lena Death.  
  
  
A/N- Hey! I am so sorry it took so long! I've been doing this big project in Science that will hopefully bring my grade up. I would have made it a little longer but that would ruin the next chapter. The only reason this chapter is up is because the Thanksgiving vacation.   
  
  
Please Read and Review! Hugs and Cookies to all!  
JA NE! -Relena Yuy 


	3. Lena Death

Hey thanks for the reviews. You know what's weird? It seems that all my good Ideas for my fanfics come to me when I'm at school or doing my homework. Weird, Huh? Well I hope you like this chapter as much as the last two! This chapter is based upon a poem my Teacher read to us in class. It's called alone. And it is by a talented poet named Edgard Allen Poe.   
-Ja ne, Relena-Chan   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is to own Gundam Wing. Own Gundam Wing. Own Gundam Wing. All I want for Christmas is to own Gundam Wing. But sadly that will never happen... Oh well it's worth a shot...  
  
  
  
  
The Rock  
Chapter Three- Lena Death  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Alone"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The harsh winter winds blew against her face, causing some of her bangs to blow to the side. Her eye lashes fluttered open suddenly. She raised herself to her feet. As she stood a powerful wave of pain hit her body.   
"Shit..." She cursed as she slowly began to walk away from the wreckage behind her.   
  
She slowly made her way across the snow-covered land. Her entire body was shivering and burning like hell. "Oi...why in the hell am I here?" She questioned to herself.  
  
She kept muttering that to her self as she made her way to a frozen lake, surrounded by a few snow-covered trees. She smiled and walked over to it. She sat down on her knees, sighing as her legs gratefully took the much-needed rest, and stared down at the frozen ice.  
  
Her eyes widened a bit as she took a look at herself. She had bright aquamarine eyes, and long golden-blonde hair, which was covered in crimson blood from the bottom of her ears. Her face was pale and she had blood tricking down the side of her face, from a garish gash on her cheek.  
  
A few locks of hair fell into her view. She raised her arms up to brush it aside; she gasped at what she saw. Her arm was lined with large cuts and bruises. She looked to the left to examine her other arm, which was in a similar condition. She looked at her legs, which was also the same. Her clothes were in tatters. She closed her eyes. She sat like that for a long time till something shined in her eyes. She slowly opened them. The flash happened again. She looked down from where it was coming from. A heart shaped locket hung around her neck.   
  
  
She raised her arms behind her neck, and undid the clasp. She brought it down and stared at it. She blinked a few times, and tinkled with it before it finally opened. Inside was a picture, of what looked like her, and a picture of a handsome young man. On the right side, was an inscription ''To: Lena From: Heero -Have a happy Twenty-first." She said as she ran her fingers along the letters.  
"So...my name is Lena...and the boy behind me must be Heero. It looks like I'm in a wedding dress." She said to herself, as she looked to her left hand to see a plain gold band on her ring finger. "I...must be married to him..." She concluded. She shook her head and sighed, as she leaned back into the snow.  
  
Why was this happening to her? Why? "I might as well try and find a town for some help." Lena said as she lifted herself off the ground. And so she sat out to find help.  
  
  
  
Place: Preventers Headquarters  
Location: Unknown  
  
Tears streamed down Dorothy and Sally's cheeks, as they shook their head not believing the news they just heard. Middi stared at them at first, then looked over to her husband, and his best friend.  
  
Their eyes locked, and Trowa knew he had to protect his wife, and soon child...He's not going to loose them, or the fragile peace, that keeps him from leaving his family and his son or daughter, from having to grow up in a war...  
  
" Trowa...We better leave to help Duo." Quatre stated to Trowa, walking over to a hysterical Dorothy. "Be good...don't threaten anyone...I love you, I'll be back soon." He leaned his head down kissing here. Dorothy nodded, and mouthed I love you too. Quatre flashed her a grin as he walked out the door.  
  
"Middi...I love you...If I don't come back--" Middi cut him off. "Just come back to me...and your family..." She said as she rubbed her abdomen. He smiled, and bent down kissing her. He raised back up, running his hands through he golden locks. He smirked one last time before heading out the door.  
  
" Good-bye..." Middi whispered, a single tear escaping her eye...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"From Childhoods hour I have not been"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Place: Highway 33  
Location: 460 miles East of Moscow  
  
  
You could barely make out the image of a black truck speeding by. Turning sharply, never slowing down. The diesel of the truck was the only thing heard at time of night.   
  
Heero turned sharply to the left going into the westbound lane, the screaming back into his lane. 'No survivors.' The same thing went through his head over and over again. "Damn it..." Heero cursed as he shook his head. "It's my damn fault if she's dead. I could've stopped her from getting on the damn plane. I knew I had a bad felling but I ignored it." Heero cursed at himself.  
  
Heero turned his attention back to the road, and blinked. It was snowing. Heero blinked once more than looked to his left mirror. Humph...smoke...SMOKE?!   
  
" Why in the hell would there be...THE PLANE!" Heero screamed turning to his steering wheel sharply to the left.  
The truck jarred as it slid into the snow. Heero pressed his foot harder into the gas. "COME ON!" Heero screamed as his tires spun. Finally with a powerful jerk, the truck sped along the snow.   
  
"Hang on, Relena. Hang on!" Heero shouted into the air as he sped along the snow, slipping and sliding.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"As others were- I have not seen"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a few minutes of slinging around in the snow, Heero finally found what he was searching for. But this, this was more than he wanted.  
  
Relena's private plane was smashed and torn. The cockpit and passenger component was on fire, getting closer to were the fuel was kept. If the fire made contact with that tank this whole area would be blown to bits.  
  
Heero shook his head. He had to hurry. He slipped off his black duster, to show him wearing his usual green tank top, with a pair of black pants and boots. He raised his arms over his face, and ran into the fire.   
  
Heero rolled into the passenger component. He stood up and ran over to the first sit, were Relena would be seated. Heero's heart dropped and his hope lessened at the site he found.  
  
Relena's seat was covered with crimson blood. The floor was covered with Relena's documents also stained in blood.  
  
Heero shook his head in disbelief. "No." Heero whimpered. Every time he loves someone...they're lost by bloodshed. Why?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"As others saw- I could not bring"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And for the first time in the Perfect Soldiers life...he felt lost, and helpless. " I have nothing else to live for...The peace will be shattered and I will be a soldier again." Heero whispered to himself as he hung his head. Looking at the floor he noticed a trail of blood leading out of a hole in the plane. Heero roamed his eyes to where the trail started.   
  
Heero raised his head and smiled a small smile. The trail of blood started at Relena's seat. " She's alive!" Heero screamed joyfully. During all this time the flames edged closer and closer to the fuel. Smoke started to rise into the air. Heero sniffed the air and said calmly. "Smells like gasoline..." Heero's eyes widen. "OH SHIT! THE FUEL!" Heero screamed in realization. He closed his eyes and ran, leaping into the blazing inferno.   
  
Once landing in the frozen snow. He grabbed his duster and ran toward his truck, slipping on his duster on the way. Heero opened the door and jumped into the truck, not bothering with the seatbelt, he sped off. Flicking on his headlights, Heero followed the path of blood. Behind him a bright light flashed and the whole plane went into flames.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My passions from a common spring"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Place: Unknown  
Location: Unknown  
  
  
Lena walked aimlessly around the snow. Her head was pounding and she was so cold. She felt so lightheaded, like something was draining her energy. She tripped over a mound of snow and landed face first into the snow.   
  
  
Lena closed her eyes and smiled peacefully, letting the darkness take her in. A few minuets later a traveling man found Lena in the snow. He looked at her bloody body, and picked her up.  
  
Lena slowly began to awaken. Her eyes roamed the area. Her surroundings were filled with pillows and blankets. She slowly raised her self to her feet. She limped over to a full-length mirror. She gasped at her reflection.  
  
Her legs were covered with white bandages, with a little blood seeping through. Her arms were in a similar condition. The only thing covering her upper body, were the freshly wrapped bandages. What surprised her most was her face. The gash on her right cheek was now stitched up. And her hair...was cut a little beneath her ear.   
  
A little girl around the age of 7 or 8 came bounding into the room. When she saw Lena up she ran over to her. "NO! Madam you should not be up..." The little girl said as she took Lena by the arm, and led her over to the mound of peoples. Once Lena was seated, the little girl sat beside her. It was quite for a few moments, until the little girls faced her. Her face light with a smile.  
  
"My name is Isabel. I'm 7 and a half. What's your name?" Isabel asked staring at her with huge emerald eyes. Her hair was brown with a reddish tint. Lena smiled at her. "My name is Lena." She said plainly. Isabel blinked, then cocked her head to the side. "Ms. Lena, What happened to you and where did you come from? Are you married causes there's a wedding ring on your finger?" Isabel asked. Lena sighed. How in the hell can she ask that many questions?   
  
" I'm not sure what happened to me, or where I came from. But, I am married. Do you want to see a picture of him?" Lena asked her, Isabel shook her head multiple times. Lena put her hands behind the neck, and undid the clasps. She brought it down and placed it into her lap. Isabel shrieked with joy.  
  
Lena smiled. "This was around my neck when I woke up. My Husband gave it to me, I think. He's name is Heero. I don't know what my last name is. The only reason I know my first name is because it was inside my locket." Lena said softly, as she opened the locket. Isabel looked at the picture.   
  
" You looked so pretty..." Isabel said lightly adoring the picture. Lena stared at the picture. She felt an acing pain at her heart.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"From the same source I have not taken"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I may have looked pretty' She thought to herself. 'But I can't even remember it...' Her sad thought continued to haunt her mind. "Oh...If only I could remember..." She said out loud. This caught Isabel's attention.   
  
She lowered her gaze. "Maybe...You were fighting...or--" She was cut of when Lena let out a scream. She raised her head quickly to see Lena holding her head, eyes shut, and crying. "Ms. Lena?!" Isabel shouted.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~Dream Sequence~*~*~*~*  
  
Screams...they surrounded her. Two gigantic metal creatures fought furiously.  
  
'It's a...mobile...suit...Did I pilot one?'  
  
Flames waved past her, as she stared at the two suits. A blue and white suit, which was slightly taller than the solid army green one...  
  
'Wait...I know what it is...A...Leo? Yes that's it...The other suit is a gundam...I...am a gundam...pilot?'  
  
"RELENA!" Screamed a ghostly figure.   
  
'I've heard that voice from somewhere before...'  
  
But before she could see who it was, the figure disappeared. Suddenly a figure wearing a green general's suite, with knee high black boots and a black cape draped over his right shoulder. He had brown hair, with bangs...His eyes were such a deep blue, they was almost black.  
  
"Hello Lena Death...You may not remember me, but I am your commander, Matteo Cortez. The gundam you see behind me...Is the enemy! We must destroy the enemy...Every one of them. They call them selves the gundam pilots, but they are nothing but a bunch of Renegade forces. The locket that you have, is not really yours, nor the wedding band...You have no family what's so ever...None, no husband no parents, nothing...You are alone...The only reason you exit is to fight and die in battle..." He said, as he smirked.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"My sorrow; I could not waken."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lena's eyes turned from bright and cheerful, to show no expression at all. Matteo smiled. His plan was working perfectly.  
  
  
"Now listen good Lena; you are going to join my Army again, at the base in town. From there you will go to Saudi Arabia, there your gundam is waiting for you. You will head east toward a mansion. You will find out where Quatre Raberba Winner is, and execute him...You will leave mid-afternoon." Matteo commanded, as he began to walk away.   
  
"Mission Accepted, Sir..." Lena said emotionlessly, as she watched his back fading away, till there was nothing left.  
  
~*~*~*~ End Dream~*~*~*~  
  
Lena slowly began to open her eyes. She slowly sat up, looking around. Suddenly everything that Matteo said flooded through her. Oh shit! It's already four PM. She jumped up from the bed, wincing a little when her feet hit the floor. She paced around the room looking for her shirt.  
  
  
She finally saw it discarded in a corner. She bent over and picked it up. "Great..." She murmured, looking at her torn shirt. She shook her head in disbelief. "Just my luck..." She said as she walked around the room looking for something to wear. She finally found a discarded jacket thrown to the floor. She picked it up and put on the army green jacket, running out the door.   
  
  
As she steeped outside into the sunlight, she gasped at her surroundings...She was in what looked to be India...She looked to the left to see the Market. She looked to the right to see soldiers. She smirked, and set off to the right.   
  
A soldier stared at her as she walked past him. "Relena..." He said quietly to himself. "Ace...Ace!" Hotshot screamed toward a brown-headed woman. "What?" She asked as she walked over to the woman with black hair. Hotshot flashed her a grin and pointed toward the back of the wondering Lena.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Ace asked her self, as she turned to face Hotshot. He gave her a cheesy grin and replied. "She survived the crash. She was always a survivor..." He smiled at his sister...  
  
"She sure has changed though..." Ace said as she stared at her in amazement. Hotshot nodded. The short hair and the stitches on her cheek...But the most changed thing of all were the way her eyes are missing their spark.  
  
Hotshot sighed, turning his attention back toward the weapon he was cleaning. Ace's eyes softened looking at her lover. She closed her eyes shaking her head. She reopened them, to start loading the ammo into the rifles.  
  
  
Place: Town Square  
Location: L2 Colony  
  
  
Duo grunted, shielding his face with his arms. He was a goner for sure with out Deathscythe. The mobile suits were way too strong with him to handle with just a few small guns, and a launcher out of ammo.   
  
"So...I'm stuck in the middle of a meaningless battle...with no back up. Damn...was this the smartest thing I've ever done, or what?" Duo asked him-self chuckling a tad. He closed his eyes, dropping his weapons in the process. The mobile suites fired. Duo squeezed his eyes shut, and awaited his fate, which never came?  
  
"Huh? What the hell?" Duo questioned as he slowly opened his eyes, to see a gundams' leg. "Deathscythe..." Duo said as his eyes roamed over the large frame of Deathscythe Hell Custom. "How in the hell did you-" His sentence was cut off as Sand Rock and Heavy Arms Custom, as they landed in front of Deathscythe.   
  
  
"Duo! Are you all right?" Asked Quatre, as Duo began to climb into Deathscythe. "Yah, know that I got Deathscythe back. How bout we kill these jackasses and go get Wufei and Heero?" Duo said as he fastened his stapes, and popping his knuckles.  
  
Quatre lowered his gaze. "Well, Wufei is fighting rebel troops in China, but Heero...We don't know where he is." Duo raised a curious eyebrow at Quatre. "Well why don't you ask 'Jousan?" He asked scratching the top of his head. Before Quatre could reply a shot was fired at Sand Rock. Quatre grunted, as Sand Rock fell to the ground.  
  
Duo stared at the gundam in front of them in shock. Duo rubbed his eyes shaking his head. It can't be...Wing Zero... Duo sighed. "All right...What in fuck is going on?" He asked in amazement. "It can't be...Heero owns Wing Zero..." Quatre said, as Sand Rock lifted it's self from the ground.   
  
"Quatre Raberba Winner...Say good-bye..." A voice from Wing Zero commanded. Duo shook his head, as Quatre and Trowa could only stare in shock. "No...No... It can't be..." Duo said shaking his head. Quatre replied, "Relena..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"My Heart to joy at the same tone; And All I loved, I loved alone. Then-In my childhood-in the down of a most stormy life-was drawn. From every depth of good and ill. The mystery that binds me still. From the torrent, or the foutain. From the red cliff of the moutain. From the sun that around me rolled in it's autumn tint of gold. From the lightning in the sky, as it passed me flying by. From the thunder and the storm, And the cloud that took the form. Of a demon in my view..." Matteo read, as he shut the book close. He smirked evilly.  
  
"My plan is working. First the Winners will die, and then...then the Maxwells..." Matteo said, as he rose from his desk. "The idiots..."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
End chapter Three  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N- I would have wrote more, But that would spoil the next chapter. Review, and you get a new chapter. Thanks!  
  
-Relena Yuy 


End file.
